Promises are Weaknesses
by DoroTastesLikeDinosaur
Summary: Rufus Barma would never forget that promise. But even though, after all he's done, he was sure he was doing the right thing. Wasn't he...? *Huge Spoilers up to Retrace 65*


_**Title; **__Promises are Weaknesses_

_**Summary; **__Rufus Barma would never forget that promise. But even though, after all he's done, he was sure he was doing the right thing. Wasn't he...? __***Huge Spoilers up to Retrace 65***_

_**Warning;**__ Huge spoilers up to Retrace 65!_

_**A/N; **__I honestly wanted this fic to be more Rufus/Cheryl centered than Rufus centered but it ended up being that way. I'm sorry Cheryl, you and Rufus will get an angsty fic by me soon. ;o; Oh god, Retrace 65 really just blew my mind away. I always had a small suspicion of Jack being not what he seemed. And ever since I layed my eyes on the revelations Retrace 65 shoved into all of our faces, I've now concluded that I hate Jack. :I He has his reasons, sure, but he made Oz into a killer and has hurt so many people. JACK YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. And I've completely fell in love with Rufus/Cheryl. LOL. Even though I think Rufus is doing what he's doing for his personal gain, I do also think that he does care a little for Cheryl...seing as he's wearing her earrings that he gave her in one of the panels. ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF MY SPOILING. School started about 2 weeks ago and it's been alright. My bff moved but it's all right. :'( Things have gone down nicely. Annywayysss, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! :3_

Rufus Barma had never forgotten that promise. He held it deep in his heart, even if all it was was just a small thing to keep two families together for business purposes. And, honestly, that was all it was. A small promise to twine two families together to stop one tragedy.

Barma remembered the day he had made that promise to Cheryl, relunctant and annoyed at such a woman to force him into, what he thought at the time to be, such a ridiculious thing. He remembered all too well as he gave Cheryl those earrings and thought at how cheesy and cliched it seemed. That just a pair of earrings could push and force them into such a stupid promise.

And yet Rufus had kept it somewhere near his heart because, not only did it give him a chance to gain a lot of useful information about the tragedy of Sablier and the people who played in the part of stopping another one of happening, it would soon show him his mistake for keeping such a ridiculious promise.

Promises. They were a sign of weakness. It spewed out the foul stench of weakness. They didn't bring anything. No one could guarantee anything.

But as he had swung his sharp tipped fan down onto Cheryl, something cracked inside him. A small crack that he had never known would break or was even conscious about at the time. A small crack that would grow larger and more hurtful the more time he would walk on this ground.

And as that crack had shown in his heart, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse somewhere in the unconscious part of his mind, the mind he thought he had awaken from and had always been open.

He was doing this to be on the winning side. It was the right thing to do. Why join the weak side when being on the side that is winning gives a better advantage?

Yet Rufus knew that there was something wrong. He knew. But he ignored it, shoving it into the back of his mind, thinking of only his own gain. And the crack started to grow bigger.

What was really important to him? What was it he really wanted?

As the crack grew bigger, his mind decided that he didn't know but he simply ignored this.

Because he knew everything, didn't he?

Didn't he?

Didn't he...?

Rufus was in denial. He was doing the right thing. He had severly wounded his childhood friend to sever a promise that was the weakness of Cheryl, and was doing this to get more information and be on the winning side. Yes, he had thought. I am doing the right thing.

Yet the crack in his heart ached, and something was slowly revolving around his mind, that was crushing his ignorant bliss of a denial, and would destroy him.

Promises are weaknesses. Rufus was certain of that.

And the weakness had caught up to him.


End file.
